You're my Friend
by Crewx
Summary: Follow up to The Enemy of my Enemy. Deathwing's final assault on Azeroth draws near. Will the heroes of the Horde and Alliance band together to fight the coming darkness? Conflicts Patch 4.3.
1. Sharpening the Sword

I'm back! With a follow up to my last story, which got mostly positive responses! T

his was somewhat to how I saw the final battle with the Twilight's Hammer playing out. The characters are not mine, and do not represent what will happen in World of Warcraft when Deathwing's demise comes. This is all written for pure fun. Don't like fun? Get a job at Blizzard.

Without further ado... ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>The frigid mountains of Dun Morogh were bitter and biting at the Kaldorei's azure skin. Although she was covered from head to toe in warm, cloth armor, the cold of the mountains still permeated, and the Death Knight standing nearfby did nothing to help the situation. Ailyne was traveling with Nel and Lull to the city of Ironforge to secure the aid of a Shaman for Varian. When they had returned to inform the King of what had happened in Ashenvale, he told them how representatives from the Bronze Dragonflight - Namely their broodmother, Soridormi - had paid him a visit to tell him the same thing they had told Garrosh, and to scold him for his actions in Ashenvale. This was a time when the Horde and Alliance would need to work together, not fight, and Ail felt like she knew that better than anyone. The entire Gryphon ride to Ironforge, all she could think about was the Troll that had almost killed her.<p>

"Why couldn't we have taken the tram..." A voice spoke hear her. It was the Death Knight, Nel. "I hate these damn things..." She wasn't a fan of Gryphons, nor a fan of flying.

"Easy, Nel, we don't want you to fall!" Came a soothing, singsong voice on the third Gryphon. Lull, even in her skimpy plate armor, seemed to be comfortable in the cold. How, Ail didn't know. Lull wore rather revealing armor to show how the Light would protect her when she needed, and it even seemed to keep her warm in the harsh environment of Dun Morogh.

"At least we're almost there, we're taking the Tram back..." Nel settled. Indeed, they landed rather quickly. They didn't know much about who they were looking for, just that he was a Shaman. A Wildhammer Far Seer called 'Earthbreaker'. Not a very good name for a Shaman , Ail thought. Shaman were about maintaining the foundation of the Earth, not breaking it. But she didn't argue. "So where will we find the man?" Nel asked.

"I don't know, I've honestly never been here before." Ail spoke. Looking around, everywhere you see was the fruits of dwarven labor. Magnificent stone etches and markings lined the entire city, which itself was built under a mountain. Dwarves were one with the Earth, and it was only natural their home be underground. The environment was also quite hot, a sharp contrast to how it felt outside, due to the giant, boiling forge that made up the center of the city. Watching the molten liquid fall from up above seemed like reason enough to visit the city. But for now, they weren't there to sightsee, they were on a mission.

"Hey, you!" Nel barked at a nearby guard. "We're looking for a Shaman named Earthbreaker. Know him?" The guard looked at Nel and smiled.

"Lookin' for a good time, are ye? I'll take ye to Earthbreaker!" The guard almost seemed excited just to be in the Far Seer's presence, and they ahdn't even found him yet. The Guard led them down to the Tavern. They opened the door and looked inside. And was seen the epitome of Dwarven society. Beer everywhere, songs being sang, Dwarves, man and woman, dancing on tables and messing around, chugging swig after swig of brew, eating voracious mutton. Ail shrunk back a bit, skeptical to enter. "He's in there!" The Guard said. "He shoudl be easy for ye ta find! Good luck!" The Tavern door slammed behind them. Nel didn't seem happy at all.

"Let's just find him... And get out of here..." One could tell she was tense and not at all thrilled to be in the Tavern. It may as well have been torture to her, Death Knights can't get drunk. She spent no time to waste and grabbed the nearest Dwarf. The man was short, like most Dwarves, with a bright, orange beard and tan skin. "You!" She said. "Where can we find Earthbreaker in this damn place?" The Dwarf let open a big smile.

"Earthbreaker! You're lookin' for the life o' the party, are ye?" The Dwarf looked at her up and down. "And you seem like you could have a party of your own, fair lass." The dwarf laughed and lifted his drink up in the air. Nel wasn't amused and smacked the drink from his hand.

"Take us to the damn dwarf will you!" The dwarf just laughed harder. Lull pulled Nel back and walked up to the Dwarf.

"Kind sir, could you please take us to the dwarf? It's of the utmost importance that we find him. It's an Alliance matter."

"Politics? Earthbreaker isn't much of the political type, lass. Why do you need him?"

"We need him for an expedition to Northrend, it's a matter of.." Lull spoke low, in a whisper. "The Hour of Twilight."

"Ahh... I see... So you really need to see him... Tell you what, lass. I'll take ye to Earthbreaker! I only require one thing! A date..." Lull blushed and fluffed up her hair.

"Oh my... You flatter me, kind sir, I-"

"Not you, Paladin!" The dwarf snapped. "Her..." He pointed to Nel.

"What, me! No way, shorty, you've got another thing comin'!" She turned for the door. Ailyne grabbed her by the arm while Lull stood by the dwarf in honest confusion as to why he wanted a date with a Death Knight and not her.

"C'mon, Nel... Just go on a date with the guy... Do you want the world destroyed...?" Ail spoke into Nel's ear. Nel clenched her fist and growled, the air around her growing colder and colder. The sounds of Lull talking to the dwarf rang in her ears like firecrackers. "C'mon, Nel... Please? Please?"

"FINE!" The draenei yelled out. "I'll go with you on a stupid date, dwarf! Will you PLEASE take us to Earthbreaker now so we can get the hell out of here!" She was tembling with with anger, the air around her turning blue.

"Aye, lass! I'll take ye to Earthbreaker now!" He smiled at the draenei and walked up to her, grinning, and stopped.

"... Well!" Nel asked.

"Here I am, lassie! I'm Earthbreaker! Who were you expectin', Anduin Lothar?" The three girls stood mouths agape. Ail covered her face with her palm.

* * *

><p>The loud sound of snoring echoed through the jungle winds.<p>

"... Pyro..."

A loud snort is heard over the sound of the light crashes of the waves.

"Pyro..."

A being with blue skin and tribal armor turns on his side, swinging the hammock he was rested in.

"PYRO!" The Tauren trying to get the Troll's attention swung the hammock furiously, dropping the sleeping Troll onto the sand.

"Ugh... Mon... Why you do dis... I be needin'... My sleep..." The Troll began to snore again, his head nestled into the sand. A pink raptor stepped up to his form, bending over and nudging the Troll with it's nose. It gave small chirps into his ear. "Veloci... Noo..." She bit his ear. "OW!" The Troll sat up. "What was dat for!

"Pyro, todays the day, we need to get going." The Tauren, a dark black coat and a glowing rune hammer strapped onto his back, spoke. His name was Titanrage, or Titan for short. "We're going to Northrend this afternoon. Or had you forgotten?"

"I... I didn't forget, mon... Who... Who de hell do you t'ink I be..." The Troll seemed to struggle to keep his eyes open as the raptor helped him up to his feet. He stood lazily, picking up his spear and leaning on it. "Dat was... Some day, huh..?" The Troll spoke of two or three days earlier, he wans't sure, when they had a great battle with a powerful Twilight Outpost in Ashenvale. Pyro didn't know how long he had been asleep, but Titan seemed to act like he had been asleep for days.

"You've been asleep for days." The Tauren chuckled and helped his friend up onto a Bat. "That day really did a number on you. I hope you're ready for this battle though. You're going to need your strength, brother."

"Yeah... Yeah, you be right." The Troll shook himself on the back of the bat, and Veloci hoised herself up behind him, holding onto the Troll's armor with her sharp teeth. "Where be Koro?" He spoke of the Shaman they were also friends with.

"Where do you think? He's gone on ahead to Borean without us, leading Kor'kron to the Dragonblight. We're gonna miss the last ship there if we don't get going." The Tauren mounted his own flyign beast, a skeletal Gryphon which was the trademark flying steed of a Death Knight. "Come. The last ship leaves Bilgewater Harbor in about an hour."

"Den we need to go!" The Troll coaxed the Bat into the air toward Bilgewater Harbor, the Death Knight and his Gryphon not too far behind.

* * *

><p>This chapter wasn't ment to be long. Just ment to catch attention and let you guys know I'm working on a new one. YOU ARE NOT PREPARED... FOR THE AWESOMENESS THAT AWAITS!<p>

Hehehe. See ya next chapter.


	2. Preparations for War

Alright... Second to last chapter of this, honestly extensive series. This is where things will be getting intense. You wanted Twilight's Hammer? You wanted some epic 'boss' battles? You wanted to see our heroes fight together once again?

You've come to the right place.

* * *

><p>"Warriors of the Horde! Let our cries echo out into the deep bastions of Northrend! Show the Dragons - And the Alliance - What the Horde is made of!"<p>

Endless cries of war and battle, inspiring to both warrior and sorceror, came out from the Horde army that surrounded the western half of Wyrmrest Temple. Garrosh Hellscream himself had come to lead the assault, and nearly all of the Horde had followed him.

* * *

><p>"Lions of Azeroth! Raise your voices in defiance of the coming Twilight! Arm your weapons, ready your magic! The darkness comes for us this day! And they will be stopped in their tracks by the power of the Alliance!"<p>

The sounds of swords clanging against shields rang out into the Dragonblight as Varian Wrynn inspired his own army, lining the eastern half of Wyrmrest Temple.

* * *

><p>"Thisss isss what the battle came to... The final, gloriousness that wasss to be the last duel with the Earthwarder. Garrosh and Varian would, for the sssake of the world, ssset asside their differencess and join together their forcesss to battle the incoming Hammer falling onto Wyrmrest Temple."<p>

You see an endless, sandy chasm below you. Shining, golden scales are under the sands, shifting ever so slowly, almost seeming to phase in and out of your visible reality.

"Little did they know... Thisss battle would do more than sssave the world in which they lived..."

* * *

><p>"Your forces are ready, Warchief." Spoke an elf to Garrosh Hellscream. Her hair was a bright, glossy white, her eyes green with the tainted fel that plagued the Blood Elves. Her face was beautiful, and her garments, bright and glowing, gave the appearance of a Priest. Or, as they were called in the Kor'kron Guard, a Templar. Her cheeks had a light, rosy tint and a warm smile was upon her face.<p>

"Good work, Illucia. Ready the spellcasters for the battle. After which, return to me. You have earned the honor of escorting your Warchief to the canyon bottom to meet with the Human King.

"Of course, Warchief." She smiled sweetly and walked off to prepare a unit of Templars and Invokers for the battle. The Light seemed strong with her. Garrosh was confident in his choice.

"Warchief." A voice came from behind. "De Snipers be ready. Arrows and venom fill every quiver." The voice was coming from none other than the designated leader of the Kor'kron Ranged Support, Pyronaptor. His raptor, Veloci, pink scales glittering in the sunlight, stood right behind him.

"Good work, Troll." Garrosh's lip curled a bit. "Go prepare your personal squad... After the events you described in Ashenvale, you will be going deep into the Twilight forces to decimate them from within."

"Of course, Warchief." Pyronaptor's squad was composed of the very same people that he fought alongside in Ashenvale. two large Tauren, one a Darkreaver, one a Primal, named Titanrage and Korojin respectively.

"So we are to be sent deep within the endless masses of the Twilight's Hammer." Titan groaned. "My old bones ache..."

"Chin up, brother!" The Primal exclaimed. "It will be an honorable battle! Many shall fall to us tonight!"

"Dere will be honor to be had, yes." Before Pyronaptor finished his sentence, he looked across the great canyon that spread north from the towering temple. He saw some familiar faces and smiled. There was a human, who even in this cold weather had very revealing armor. A Draenei, with dark skin and plate covering her whole body, and seemed to be yelling at a Dwarf. And a Night Elf, beautiful and regal in priest robes. They were the Alliance he had fought alongside in Ashenvale. The Night Elf looked his way, and smiled, giving a wave. He waved back.

"That Illucia really seems like something, eh?" Koro spoke, drawing Pyro from his gaze. The Troll looked at the Tauren.

"What'chu be meanin'?"

"Shes beautiful, and a powerful priest. A truely divine elven form." Koro almost seemed lost, gazing at the Templar who was commanding the sorcerors of the Kor'kron.

"Koro... I know you be a Shaman, but get'cha heads out o' de clouds. We have a battle ta be winnin'.

"Ah.." Koro shuck his head. "Of course, friend."

* * *

><p>"Look, would you just shut up! I'm not holding your damn hand!"<p>

"Aww, c'mon lass! I can warm up yer wee mittens!"

"Call me lass again and you'll find my hoof shoved right up your bunghole, Dwarf!"

Nel and Earthbreaker had been arguing ever since they arrived. Ailyne rubbed her hair. She didn't need this stress if she was to be leading the King to speak with Garrosh, and it was almost time to leave.

"Don't let them bother you friend." Lull gave Ail a warm pat on the shoulder. "I'm sure the negotiations will go over fine."

"I know, Lull. Just all this yelling and the cries of war are giving me a headache. It's bad enough that the Twilight's Hammer is on it's way." Ail sighed and looked out across the chasm that separated the two opposing armies. She was a familiar face, and she smiled brightly. It was Pyronaptor, the Troll that had spared her in Ashenvale, and they had fought alongside. She lifted up her hand and gave a happy wave. But soon her head turned to the angry couple.

"Will you two just shut up!" Ail was breathing heavily, her less than friendly gaze upon the two. Nel crossed her arms, Earthbreaker scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous smile.

* * *

><p>The Warchief and the King were to meet the Chamber of Aspects to discuss strategy in peace. Each was bringing a Priest to keep them calm though the negotiations, or else the two would likely come to blows. Garrosh was just leaving his post by his armie's front, right behind Illucia, his chosen Priest. Varian was leaving his, led by Ailyne, his chosen Priest.<p>

Garrosh and Illucia reached the Shadow of the massive temple.

"Keep your head clear, Warchief. We don't want you and Varian starting a fight." Illucia smiled and winked at Garrosh. His lip curled a bit. He wasn't into the sweet talking type, but she was the best Templar the Kor'kron had to offer. He dragged behind her a bit, not eager to meet with the Alliance King. Illucia's hair flowed behind her almost perfectly, long and white. Her ear wiggled a bit as she wa- ... Wait. Ear? Garrosh looked behind him to see her other ear lying on the ground, right before they reached the temple shadow. He growled and brought the mighty axe of his father, Gorehowl, upward. In a battle cry, he charged at the imposter.

His axe came down on her small form. She... Vanished?

"What sorcery is this!" He spoke in the shadows. From behind him came a dark, low laugh. He turned. before him stood Illucia, but it wasn't. Her flawless skin began to melt away. Her white hair started to change color. Her green eyes started glowing brighter until they became a bright yellow. The revealed skin was dark, pale, and rotting. An evil, sinister grin crept across her face. Her bright, Priest armor became black and purple, colors of the Hammer. She was no elf! She was a Forsaken! Her laughs rang out in the shadows.

"Don't worry, Warchief. No one can hear you in the shadows. They are under MY control. And soon, you will burn in them! And I will feast on your ashes!" She grinned and the shadows of the temple started to flicker and dance. Garrosh looked around as Shadowflame began to form under his feet. He looked to her, and with a Warrior's grace, charged out of the fire, Gorehowl in hand. But the closer he got to the Forsaken Priest, the wider her grin got.


	3. Let Battle Be Joined

Been a while, yeah? Don't worry. You'll be able to see what happened to ol' Hellscream this time 'round. Will he die? Will he live? Do you care? All have a likely answer of EN OH **NO**. You'll read the story anyway.

Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

><p>"Where is that damned Orc. I don't intend to wait here forever!" Varian was pacing in the canyon north of Wyrmrest Temple. A kind hand lifted and filled his spirit with a renewing sense of warmth. It was a Night Elf Priestess, one who had been through much as of late.<p>

"Don't worry, you're majesty, I'm sure he'll turn up soon." She tried to be as reassuring as possible, but you can't get King Varian to be kind to an Orc, and, to be frank, Garrosh wouldn't be kind to him either. Ailyne, the Priestess, was getting slightly impatient as well. Garrosh was to meet with the King of the Alliance to discuss battle plans and tactics to be used against the offending Twilight's Hammer. The siege was to begin soon, with Deathwing at the lead. If they were to defend Wyrmrest Temple and prevent the Hour of Twilight, they needed the Warchief as well as the King.

...

Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

...

Varian and Ailyne looked to the sky. The armies surrounding the temple began to stumble. An echoing roar was heard across the endless tundras of the Dragonblight.

"The Hour of Twilight is nigh..."

Visible from the temple itself, giant elemental monstrosities, unyielding drakonids, and beasts broken and beaten rose out of the Frozen Sea.

"... The Sun sets on your pitiful, mortal, existence..."

Twilight Dragons and Drakes filled the sky, many with riders on their backs, surrounding the temple, meeting Wyrmrest Drakes, Wyverns, and Gryphons of the defense.

"You will fall. You have done NOTHING! I WILL SHOW YOU A TRUE CATACLYSM!"

And like a tide, out of the bowels of the Earth in front of Wyrmrest Temple - He appeared. The Destroyer in all his infernal glory. More words were spoken, curses and battle cries rang out from the armies as they charged to meet the ground attackers. Dragons, Drakes, Wyverns and Gryphons cried out as the dove toward their aerial foes. If his metal jaw could move, Deathwing would have a grin on his face. He watched as his minions started to carry out his work for him. Wyrmrest would fall within the hour if not for...

And he saw him. Atop Wyrmrest Temple, the only being who could challenge his power over Earth. An Orc clad in black armor and holding a bright white, granite hammer at his side. Thrall, former Warchief of the Horde, now the Earthwarder and Shaman of the Earthen Ring. Having left the Horde in favor of neutrality and working together to defeat the Twilight's Hammer, he stood as Deathwing's replacement in the gathering of the Aspects.

And there they were as well. Alexstrasza, Dragonqueen, in her dragon form floating above Wyrmrest.

Ysera, the Awakened, almost ethereal, her Green body contrasting the blood red color of the sky.

Kalecgos the Spellweaver, recently appointed Aspect of the Blue Dragonflight.

Each stood around Wyrmrest, but each of them paled in comparison to Deathwing's sheer size. He saw each of them, all four, and laughed.

"It is good to see you again, Alexstrasza, I have been busy..."

* * *

><p>"Charge! Go! Remember your training!" Korojin, Kor'kron Primal, was barking orders at his men. All throughout the battlefield was Kor'kron mixed with 7th Legion, all fighting the dark minions of the Twilight's Hammer. The sounds of Elven and Trollish Arrows rang throughout the air and arrows with ropes tied to them fell upon the massive elementals, then pulled by warriors to buckle them. Drakonid's bled when slashed and hacked, but sheer size made even the mightiest Tauren fall under their glaives. One needed to evade them to survive.<p>

And evading he was, he and his companion, running deep within the bowels of the Twilight Hammer's army, a Troll Shadow Hunter, Kor'kron Sniper, alongside his raptor, ran through the ranks, avoiding spell and blade, firing an arrow where he could, attempting to get to the back of the ranks. He drew his spear and lept, striking a Drakonid in the leg. It's shadowy blade cut clean through the giant reptile and brought it to a knee. An otherworldly cry echoed through the battlefield. The drakonid looked up to see where it came from, and a massive form struck him in the face, breaking bones and tendons in his skull. The drakonid was slain, and it's slayer stood above him, proud and dark, Titan, Kor'kron Darkreaver, Death Knight.

He ran alongside the hunter, Pyronaptor, as the raptor ran ahead, slicing and biting at ankles and legs as she ran through them as quickly as the wind travels through the canyons of Stonetalon. Veloci, was her name, and it ment 'Swift', and she was very, very swift. She stopped and jumped onto the head of an enslaved Gronn, ripping it's eye out with her jaws. The Gronn struggled, blinded. When he shook, she fell off his body. The snow cushioned her fall and she was quickly up on her feet and going again.

The Shadow Hunter and Death Knight seemed to be perfect on the battlefield. Pyro would slide under the target and cripple them, and Titan would deliver the killing blow. They were a perfect team.

* * *

><p>The defending army was holding back the ground forces of the hammer fairly easily. One could look up at the sky, seeing battling drakes and other beasts. One rang out with familiarity.<p>

"C'mon you wee marmots, I'll teach you ta keep yer feet on tha ground!" A Dwarf Shaman was riding a Gryphon in the air battle above. He carried a sack of hammers, made for throwing, and charged them with storm power. Atop his Gryphon, he threw a hammer at in incoming drake. It's snout cracked, it's brains leaking out, and it fell harmlessly into the snow. He clenched his fist and grinned. "That'll learn ya, you twisted purple lizard!"

He celebrated too long, and his Gryphon was hit with a blast of Shadowflame from another drake. He buckled, "Whoa, easy!" but the Gryphon's feathers weren't a good enough defense and he fell off the beast. Down he fell, and it seemed he would have a very painful encounter with a giant rock elemental waiting for him on the ground.

As if on cue, another beast swooped in and caught the dwarf as he fell.

"Why am I saving your ass..." A dark skinned Draenei on the back of a Skeletal Gryphon groaned and covered her face with her palm.

"Oi, me hammers!" The sack of hammers the dwarf was carrying was incinerated, and his throwing hammers were falling from his sack.

"What's the matter, butterfingers? Lose a grip on your sack?" The Draenei laughed and handed him a shield and hammer.

"Lass, you save your breath for the battle!" When she swooped low enough, he jumped off the drake onto a Gronn, who for some reason was missing his eye, and he started beating it with his hammer.

"I don't breathe you idiot!" The Draenei decended off her bone Gryphon and landed on a Twilight Shaman, crushing it under her cloven hooves.

* * *

><p>The battle was going well for the ground forces. The army was fighting back the Hammer, rocks crumbled, and the loud thuds of falling drakonid and beast echoed as few soldiers died to the Hammer's wrath. Deathwing, watching the battle from the sky, but rarely getting involved, grew worried. If he lost his ground forces, he wouldn't be able to topple the temple. Normally, he would have just erupted out from under it and blew it into the sky, but the damned Shaman was preventing the Earth of the Dragonblight from answering his terrible call to arms.<p>

"My council." He spoke in a low, dark voice. "Join the fight. Show them true power of the masters."

Three figures were on the crown of Deathwing's skull. Dark, twisted shapes. They flew from the massive black wyrm and landed in the snow with a massive crash. All around them, soldiers, Horde and Alliance alike, fell to the concussive force generated by their landing. Before them, five did dare stand up to them. A Troll, a Tauren, a Dwarf, a Draenei, and a Raptor all had withstood the force of the blast.

The council member on the left gave a grin, yellow, rotting teeth showing.

"So, we have ourselves a band of heroes?" She let out a massive cackle. "Brother, sister, let us dispose of them quickly, I want to taste their flesh, the master wants to taste their flesh!" Another, more calm and composed, yet menacing, put a hand on the Forsaken's shoulder.

"Come, Illucia, let's not do away with them so quickly, not before we've had our fun." It was an Elf, and the blue glow in her eyes gave her away as a Death Knight.

"But Azraei, please! I want to taste their flesh, their BLOOD!" The Forsaken cried out.

"Wait... Illucia!" Titan, the Tauren, cried out. "You... Deciever! Traitor!"

"We were all traitors..." Spoke the third council member. This one was an Orc, and his robes and magical stench gave off the feeling of a Shaman, but the energy in his hands proved he was a Mage. "Traitors to the one true Lords of this world! I'll give you a chance, mortals... Join us before it is too late for you!"

"No, no, Garem, do not tempt them! The master hungers for their flesh and blood!" Illucia cried out.

"They will join us or die, brother..." The elf spoke, and let out an evil cackle. Her runeblade extended, segments forming, making a large, whip like weapon. It made a circle, and a dark portal appeared. From within, a brown form came falling out. It was tied down by chains similar to the elf's whip, it's mouth covered. Blood poured from the linen covering it's face. It wasn't moving.

"Wait... Dat be..." Pyro came to the sudden realization, seeing the black, tattooed jaw of the bound orc before them. "Warchief!" He and Veloci ran forward to defend him, but they were blasted back by an unexpected surge of arcane power.

"This is what will happen to you, if you defy us..." The member named Garem spoke. "Do you see? Your mighty Warchief has fallen before us! You don't stand a chance! Is this enough motivation for you!" He growled, veins in his body surging.

"There's nothing more motivatin' then fightin' with a bar hangover... CHARGE!" The Dwarf ran in, shield risen, hammer surged with storm power.

"Ah, they want to fight, come brother, sister, let us end them!" Illucia floated eerily into the fray. The Dwarf, Earthbreaker, swung his hammer overhead. The Priest floated out of the way, her body twisting in ways that would seem impossible, and she slashed at the dwarf's head with body claws. He winced, and turned, intending to smash her with his shield. She floated backward to avoid it, but upon looking up, found the storm hammer thrown at her face. She flew back. "That. HURT!" She let out a scream, and blew the dwarf back.

"Don't just stand here, you idiots! LET BATTLE BE JOINED!" The Draenei, Nel, ran in to assist her Dwarven friend. She drew her runeblade and runehammer out of their sheaths and charged at Illucia. The Forsaken grinned.

The Tauren charged at the orc. He bought his hammer before him, glowing with green energy, runes inscribing in the air all by themselves. This makeshift shield blew back the arcane, frost, and fire that Garem launched, giving Titan a fighting chance. When he landed in front of the Orc, who was slim and tall rather than built like most Orcs, eh was surprised by his stature and height. He reached and grabbed the Orc's neck with dark energy, manipulating the matter around him, and brought it down, slamming the mage's face into his knee.

The mage vanished. Titan look around, but was blasted by a power surge of Arcane. He stood up, and turned, but buckled againt when hit by a blast of fire. His fur was now burning, and while his chilling aura would have the fire out in seconds, the onslaught of fire and arcane was too much for him to recover from.

"Veloci, go, assist!" The raptor heeded the call and dashed at the mage, interrupting his concentration. The raptor closed it's jaws around the orc's shoulder, tearing fabric and flesh. The Orc let out a wave of fire from his body, repelling the animal. And when he saw the Tauren charging at him horns first, he clapped his hands together, freezing the Tauren in place.

The Elf looked out upon the battlefield, grinning. He whip coiled around her body almost as if it were alive.

"Very good..." She mused, content and smug in the belief that Garem and Illucia had the battle handled.

"How good be dis!" She looked center, and an arrow erupted in her face, scattering bright shrapnel into her eyes, temporarily blinding her. The assailant lowered his bow, and drew another arrow, this one covered in serpent poison, and drew the bow string.

"I don't think so, Troll!" And out flew the whip-sword, wrapping itself around the hunter's bow, snapping it in half. Pyro's eyes went wide as his favorite weapon fell from his hands, two pieces of wood connected by a string. "Next up will be you..." She spoke in a quiet and calm voice. She smirked. "A hunter without his bow... How useless..."

"I'm a Shadow Hunter, wench." He picked up the shattered remnants of the bow and threw it around his neck, drawing his spear. He jumped at her, spear first, shadows dancing off of the blade. The whip sword coiled in front of the elf, parrying the blow.

"Again... How useless..." Her sword coiled around the spear, but before she had the chance to snap the metal shaft in half, he used it to spin, and sent out his foot around the coiling sword, striking her clear in the face. She flew back on her rear end, and the sword released it's grip from the spear.

"You'll find I'm an equal match for ya now, knight!" He held his spear over his shoulder, and waited. When the elf stood, he threw it. It whistled through the air and struck the elf in the shoulder. She winced, but stood, the rather large shaft of the spear lodged through her shoulder. She grinned a bit.

"Dismembering me will do you no good... I'm a Death Knight..." She reached and pushed the spear even further into her body, letting out coos, almost sounding as if she was enjoying the pain. It fell out of her, and hit the snow behind her. "Now you have no weapon..."

"For de moment..." He jumped at her again, his trollish claws bared and glowing with shadow power. When she extended her sword, no longer a whip but a solid blade, out to meet him, to impale him using his own weight, he spun in the air, barely avoiding the sword. He landed on her left, and he kicked his spear up into his hand. Using her open stature, he slammed the shaft of the spear into her side, making her stumble. As she did, he reared back, and drove his spear up into her chest. It erupted out of her chest, cold blood steaming as it hit the heated air, her breastplate shattered as her rib bones.

And still, she cooed and grinned as if deriving pleasure from the pain. Her sword snaked it's way around her under the snow, where Pyro was unaware. It erupted from the snow and drove itself into his back and out of his chest in the same fashion of the spear. He gasped, blood rushing from his mouth. She grinned, and grabbed the shaft from her chest, and snapped the spear in half. It fell harmlessly to the ground. She walked forward a bit, and grinned, her sword, since dislodged itself from the Troll's body, turned into a solid blade again. Now that he was done with, she could -

_RIP_

...

And, to the ground, Azraei's head fell.

Behind her stood Pyronaptor, the hole in his chest glowing slightly as the Troll's regeneration abilities took it's course. While limbs or severed tusks took longer to regenerate, he was able to recover from the stab in seconds. He had taken the shattered bow from his neck, and used the thin - and very sharp - bow string to sever her head from her body.

"Dat was for my spear."


End file.
